The Beautiful Break
by BlytheConner1
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the pieces of their lives that the team at the BAU keep hidden? The secrets they don't share, even with each other? This is a story about secrets and what happens when they are exposed. With the help of some original characters, you will get into the minds of these famous criminal profilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kind of just an introduction rather than a first chapter. The rest of this story will be written in third person and from a different perspective for the most part. I hope you like this idea, as it's a pretty different take than most I've read or written. I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters, but I do own Blythe Conner and Alexandra Steele.**

My name is Blythe Conner and I am here to tell a story. I have been studying Forensic Psychology on my own for quite some time, but my true passion is investigative journalism. I thought forever that I was going to be a true crime writer, and though the criminal mind still fascinates me, I stumbled upon another story while doing my research that I believe needs to be told.

I was reading a book by a man named David Rossi, a Supervisory Special Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He is a criminal profiler and member of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Slowly, my interest started to shift from the criminal mind to the mind of the criminal profiler. These people are bound to be affected by their jobs and I really wanted to know how they were able to deal.

I made a few phone calls over the course of several months and finally got through to a woman named Erin Strauss, who is apparently the BAU's section chief. She was completely turned off to my idea at first and wouldn't allow me access to any of her agents. I was persistent, though, and kept on her, telling her the benefits that my story could have for the kind of work her section does. She finally gave in, but still reluctant to let me into the lives of her senior agents, she set me up to meet with the BAU's newest member.

All I have from Strauss is a name. Alexandra Steele. I was slightly disappointed that my interviews would be with a woman, as I tend to get along much better with men. I meet with her today, though, and I'm actually pretty nervous about it. This is a really big opportunity for me and I'm going somewhere no true crime writer has ever gone. Into the minds of the profilers.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter, they will get longer if I start getting more interest. I promise there will be a whole lot of your favorite Criminal Minds characters involved, not just my OC.**

Alexandra Steele sat in a small café waiting for the journalist to arrive. She was beyond excited to already have her own special assignment from Chief Strauss, as she was still in her first month at the BAU. She had a sneaking suspicion that this assignment was more about proving herself to the team than being trusted with something big on her own. Either way, she was glad to get away from the BAU for awhile. Things were a little difficult there, being the new girl and all. She understood that the other members were tight, like a family, but she felt like a redheaded stepchild. She wasn't redheaded at all, though, in fact she had gorgeous long hair that was a very fair blonde. She was tall, fit, well-liked, and a damn good agent. She only hoped that, in time, her new team would see that and be a little more accepting.

Alexandra's thoughts were interrupted as a woman entered the café, taking her breath away. She was tall and looked like a model, walked like one too, in her short skirt and stiletto heels. Her hair was red, actually, but a deep red that made it impossible for Alexandra to avert her eyes. She sighed, wishing she was meeting someone like that instead of some creepy journalist guy with a name that sounded like someone in a boy band.

Alexandra was shocked when the woman stopped at her table, looking exasperated.

"I'm looking for an Alexandra Steele. Can you help me?" she asked with a smile that melted Alexandra's heart.

"That would be me," Alexandra replied, in shock that this woman would be looking for her.

"Wow," the woman looked impressed. "I'm the journalist who was supposed to meet you twenty minutes ago. I was waiting outside but never saw anyone come in who looked like a stuffy old FBI agent. I guess this explains it."

Alexandra blushed, then asked, "You're Conner?"

"Yup. Blythe Conner, investigative journalist and true crime writer, at your service," Blythe grinned, pulling out a chair.

"I thought you would be-" Alexandra started.

"A man?" Blythe finished. "I get that a lot. It would probably be helpful, actually. People might take me a little more seriously if I looked like a businessman instead of a teenage girl."

"Definitely not a teenage girl," Alexandra said a little too quickly.

Blythe just gave her a sly little grin, sat down, and pulled a notepad and tape recorder out of her purse.

"Shall we begin?" she asked Alexandra.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
